


Sharing Mind, Sharing Soul

by IceyGemini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Posted on deviantArt, Fanart, Gen, Harry Potter is a Horcrux, Horcruxes, M/M, Other, Possession, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 23:16:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18486445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceyGemini/pseuds/IceyGemini
Summary: The basic idea for this was both of them being in the mind of Nagini at the same time  (that's why I coloured her eye by combination of red and green btw:D) but how exactly to interpretate the final scene is up to you. ..:)





	Sharing Mind, Sharing Soul

**Author's Note:**

> The basic idea for this was both of them being in the mind of Nagini at the same time (that's why I coloured her eye by combination of red and green btw:D) but how exactly to interpretate the final scene is up to you. ..:)


End file.
